


A Secret Nobody Can Know

by MistyCloudii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii
Summary: He's got a crush, on his own brother. Everytime he sees him, he has to hide something, a bit largeWhen he gets called for a punishment, things turn a bit... naughty.Can they keep their hookups a secret for long? Or will the other brothers find out?
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Secret Nobody Can Know

Satan was in the bathroom, then ejecting a splurt of cum onto the floor.

Lucifer had made him hard, and he needed a break. It would probably be weird if he was walking somewhere with a boner. 

"S-shit, haah~..." Satan moaned out quietly.

The dirty thought of him fucking a neko Lucifer made his eyes roll forward, closing his eyes on the toilet.

He walked out, feeling a bit sweaty and winded. He had cleaned up his mess, and had flushed down the huge amount of it. 

He was hoping he wouldn't see Lucifer later in the day, because he would definitely be ready for a second hardening.

Hardening made him think of a movie he watched.

It was a XXX movie, but he already paid the Grimm.

It showed him more ways of sex poses, and sex tools.

He immediately swatted the thought away, and started to walk back to his studies.

He didn't pay attention in class, and got scolded, and failed the paper. 

After class, Lucifer texted to him this.

Lucifer: Come to my room at 6pm. We will have a talk, about you failing Human History.

Satan: Ok.

Lucifer: Good.

He was a bit sweaty, how was he going to hide a boner, infront of a sitting down Lucifer.

It was 5pm, leaving him a hour for him to release. If he didn't, he would probably be fucked. 

He crawled to his bed, and hoped that none of the cum would spill on his books.

He out a alarm on his phone, 5 minutes before 6.

He spat a glob on his hardened length, and rubbed the spit on it. Then started to jerk.

.  
.  
. 

The alarm went off, and he wasn't even close. 

"I'm fucked." Satan mumbled angrily to himself. 

Satan: Lucifer, can I have my said punishment later? I have something important to do.

Satan: Lucifer, can I have my said 'punishment' later? 

Lucifer: No, you must come over here. I don't want to hear another excuse from you. Come over here right now. 

Satan: Ok.

Now he was actually fucked. The hope had left him.

He zipped up his pants, a tiny bulge in his pants uwu-

He walked over there. He walked uncomfortably, wanting so badly to just start jerking off.

He was going to need attention soon. He would definitely explode if he didn't.

He hoped that the meeting wouldn't be long. It would probably be just him being scolded.. he hoped he wasn't being tutored by Lucifer.

He was at the door, and he knocked.

"Come in."

"We need to talk about what happened during Human Studies, and I will be teaching you about what you missed."

F u c k 

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

SHIT.

Things are going my way, huh.

"You will be be here for 2 hours, be prepared."

Maybe he should have just kept on jerking, but then Lucifer would probably be more mad.

Oh well.

He sat down next to Lucifer, and sighed.

He would have to hope he didn't notice the erection, that was bigger and tightened by sitting down.

Now we start at page 175...

He must have dosed off, because he was awakened with a startle.

"Satan, you naughty boy. You sti haven't been listening, and you made a mess in your pants."

"Huh?" Satan said then looking down, to see drenched spots of grayish white on his pants.

How did he..?

"And on my glove...too."

He looked to see a bit of wetness on Lucifer's glove.

"what?.."

"You need to be punished for this... Lucifer's frown creeped to a devilish and sly smile.

He stood up, and picked up Satan, bridal style, and tossed him on the bed, then rushed to his drawer full off riding crops, vibrators, wands, basically almost any sex tool.

He took out a vibrator, handcuffs and smiled when he turned around to see a shocked Satan

Let's get started? Shall we?

.  
.  
.

Satan was propped against the headboard of the bed, sitting, Lucifer's dick in his mouth. 

"Mmmffft... sllurpp.... ssllurrpp..." 

He was setting up the handcuffs, and was flinching a bit. 

"A-aah~." Lucifer breathed out.

"S-satan... Not too hard.." 

Satan was sucking hard on Lucifer's cock, and using his tongue a bit.

"Y-you won't let me cum so e-easily. We haven't even started y-yet.."

He cuffed Satan's hands, then pulled out of Satan's mouth.

A spit string connected the two. Satan looked at Lucifer with somewhat pleading eyes, for him to please, please PLEASE, get inside of him.

He tsked, and mumbled something under the lines as "Common Whore."

His wrath getting a hold of him, he growled.

Lucifer said "You should calm down, little toy, we are just getting started, and your already begging me to be in your hole?"

"Grr.."

"Ah, I should really get a ball gag next time."

"We are already on the bed, and it's too much of a hassle to get that." 

He lifted up Satan's legs, and spat on the puckered entrance. Then carefully placed a finger on the hole, tight, and started rubbing very slowly. 

"A-ah..." Satan mumbled out. 

His skin tinted pink, as Lucifer started to rub the cool lube on Satan's hole. 

He immediately thrusted a finger in there, causing Satan to bite his lip, hiding a moan.

He pushed the whole thing in, causing Lucifer to smirk at the sight he was seeing.

His knuckles rubbed against Satan's ass, making him feel an arousing scarlet red feeling.

"Hey hey, you can't look away. Your mine, and I want to see your pathetic little face." 

Lucifers free hand had clutched Satan's chin, forcing him to face this way.

"Come on, we all know why you were horny..."

He looked a lot more menacing now. His wings sprouted from his back, and his horns grew.

He looked so much more... Beautiful.

Lucifer had pulled out his fingers, he had added a third one when they were talking, but he didn't notice.  
Lucifer was taunting him. Feeding his own pride.  
Lucifers cock had now pulled up to Satan's entrance, and then slipping in, earning a grunt from the two Archdemons. 

A bead of precum dripped down from his own, and onto Lucifer's cock.  
Lucifer reached for the cock ring he had chosen, and promptly clipped it onto Satan's cock. He began to now thrust, making Satan move his arms, and try to wiggle out of the cuffs somehow. His hips moved around also, not even realizing he loved the friction between the two of them. As Lucifer began his steady pace, his thrusts were weak, tired from the work he had done early on. 

He clenched his fists as his lower half wanted to grind on Lucifer's pelvis.

Lucifer somehow heard Satan's call, and pushed in a lot more. 

Satan moaned, a rich deep moan. He was excited, and Lucifer still looked at Satan with somewhat a disgusted look.

"This is a punishment, and i will not allow any pleasure from this." He said, then conjuring a whip, landing straight on his chest.

"K-kya! L-Lucifer-Senpai!"

What the fuck did he just say?

Lucifer stared at him, deadass in the eyes. Disgusted.

A few other blows landed on him, his voice cracking into a barrage of cracked, and loud moans.

"Ha-Harder! HARDER!" He yelled, blissed out. The red marks formed into bruises, as Lucifer fucked the mind out of him.

"N-Now you listen here l-lIttle whore."

Lucifer stopped his pace to grab Satan's neck.

"You listen. I'm going to strap you to a vibrator, and leave you there for the night. You better shut up before they notice, and if they don't, no vibrator."

He continued his thrusts, fast and hitting dead on Satan's weak spot.

Satan groaned, and moaned, as more hits with the whip landed, bruising his skin.

Lucifer also had now taken to leaving love bites littered all over. 

"Harder Luci-Senpai! Harder!" Satan had screamed, he didn't care what would happen, he wanted to be a writhing, and drooling mess. 

Lucifer bit teeth marks into Satan's skin, making dots of the demons blood to bead.

Lucifer's pace was faster, but sloppy, but somehow hitting that spot each time. 

He unclipped the ring, and Satan screaming filled the room, as he released on Lucifer's body.

He spasmed around Lucifer's cock, and Lucifer shortly came inside, his insides filling with the warm liquid. 

He had stopped his thrusts, and pulled out his softened length out.

Satan's arms were bruised, his body was bruised, almost everything but his face was bruised, or had a red mark there.

He was winded, and shopped.

His mind reverted to something called Black Friday, or whatever the humans called it.

He admired his handiwork, and decided that he didn't need the extra torture right now.

Lucifer uncuffed his arms, and placed soft kisses on them, hoping his saliva would help.

Satan felt warm, and cozy. He didn't want to worry about anything else right now. Just rest. 

Just rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad as CRUSH! PT1: https://my.w.tt/xLxkkTZcUab


End file.
